I Just Need to Watch You
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: Kez watches Raven while she sleeps and contemplates things


I Just Need to Watch You

**I Just Need to Watch You**

**by ^death^ Himura**

**Disclaimer: **Hex and the characters in the book does not belong to me. This is solely for entertainment and for others to revel and dwell on each character's view and in-depth in the story.

Kez watched the sleeping hacker, the silky dark mass of hair which surrounded her face gave her the illusion of death.

She moved slightly, adjusting herself in her sleep. Her eyes not once flickering open, something he was thankful for. He wasn't quite sure how she'd react to people watching her sleep.

The earlier memories of their meeting were still fresh in his mind.

The exhilarating joy ride in the sleek flitter. The victorious and triumphant grin which had lit up her face, making her seem so ethereal... and impossible to touch.

_Why would she want anything to do with me?_

Kez looked away painfully, his face burning a deep scarlet. True, what would she want with a street rat like him? A mercenary, only in for the money. Like what Wraith had been. But no doubt, Raven would not mind Wraith because simply put, he was her brother.

In all other aspects, living flesh and blood. His ears still rung with what the white-haired ganger had told him.

_She only picked you up on a whim..._

A whim... that was all he was. Nothing more. Perhaps not one to spend an otherwise lonely journey through life with.

_She'll get rid of you soon when she feels tired and bored of it..._

How could she feel tired and bored of him? When he was the one so entranced and captivated by her. Then again, why not? He was after all, two years younger and she was considerably more mature.

Kez turned his face sharply to take another fleeting glimpse of his sleeping beauty.

So distant... so untouchable... so near and yet... so far.

_She's one in a million..._

No doubt about it. He had never met a female hacker, perhaps excusing his brief acquaintance with Alena. But Raven was completely unlike Alena. Raven was a Hex. Hell, he'd never met a real Hex until now. Mutants despised by normal people like he. The very idea that Raven needed protection made him want to take on that role even more.

She may be a Hex, but Hexes weren't immortal. The exact opposite in fact.

She moaned something in her sleep. A name? Kez leaned closer albeit, his eyes never once leaving hers.

It was strange to see someone have such a restful sleep at such a time. They were on their way to save Ali from the evils that was Dr. Kalden. Save Ali and Rachel, or Revenge as she had now called upon herself.

Kez winced at the thought of Ali, that blonde female who had looked down on him when she knew who he truly was. She had cringed, he had seen it. The realisation made him despise even more.

She was like Raven, but so unlike the obsidian-eyed one who was barely inches away from him.

Ali was young and impressionable.

Raven was younger still but world-weary and hardened.

Ali was too self-absorbed in materialistic wants.

Raven ditched all hopes of wanting luxury and was content with the simple fact that she was alive.

Ali was not Raven. Ali would never be Raven.

Raven was an individual who would and could never be replaced.

Raven was his.

But would Raven want to be his? All Kez knew that the only person she was interested in, would have been herself. It was too good to be true.

"Hey kid, does that ganger know you're cruising his sister?" Kez turned around to find himself face to face with Finn, one of the hired mercenaries the Countess had gotten for them. He gave the impish ganger and threw a glance over his shoulder at Raven.

"No." He spoke defiantly, but his heart said it otherwise.

"Besides, even if I were, she's not interested in me." He felt a warm calloused hand on his shoulder and looked back at Finn. The ganger gave him a knowing smile and nodded his head.

"Kinda true. The only person that hacker is interested in would be herself."

Herself... only herself... Raven...

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go. That Wraith dude wants you to go through the weapons check with him." And then Finn left, giving him time alone with Raven. Kez stepped back a little as if suddenly realising he had intruded into private territory.

_It won't matter Raven... even if you don't know. What's important to me is that you're special... and in my heart... you will remain always._

And then he left, taking the same route as Finn had, leaving Raven lost in her dreamless sleep.


End file.
